100 veces no debo
by merblack
Summary: La guerra termino, pero Draco ahora debe luchar con sus propios demonios.


_Este será un fic largo, centrado en Draco y Hermione básicamente pero con intervención de otros personajes._

_Transcurre en su 7 año en Hogwarts y no sigue el canon, ya que como ven la guerra termino en 6 año._

_Contiene lemmon explicito asi que menores y mentes delicadas abstenerse! Muchi drama también._

_Nos los entretengo mas, a leer!_

_Besos, Mer_

_Hay veces que una simple decisión puede cambiar el curso de nuestras vidas sin que ni siquiera nos demos cuenta…_

Draco caminaba por los pasillos del colegio hacia ya un rato, tenia hora una hora libre antes de la clase de Aritmancia y la verdad preferia despejarse que estar con sus compañeros de casa.

Luego de que Harry Potter venciera a Lord Voldemort las cosas para la casa de las serpientes se pusieron un poco densas, ya no eran la elite de Hogwarts ni mucho menos, eran destinatarios de malos tratos e insultos constantes. Pero eso a Draco le preocupaba poco y nada.

Ya no era el joven pedante que creia estar por encima de todo y de todos, en algun momento de esa horrible guerra paso algo que le encendio la luz que necesitaba para darse cuenta que no todo era como pensaba, ese algo tuvo mucho que ver con Hermione Granger.

La noche en que su Tia torturo a la sangresucia (la seguía llamando asi en su mente por costumbre), se dio cuenta que nadie podría haber hecho algo tan malo en su vida como para merecer ser tratado de esa forma, y menos si su supuesta falta era el solo hecho de haber nacido en tal o cual familia o la sangre que corria por sus vens, aunque suene poco creible ese hecho hizo un click en Draco, nada volveria a ser como antes a partir de eso.

Pero lo que mas hizo que Draco cambiase no fue la tortura en si misma, sino la manera en que ella soporto el dolor y las injurias que se le propinaron.

Al escucharla defenderse de esa manera y nunca dejar su orgullo de lado Draco se sintió pequeño.

Pero no de edad ni de tamaño, si no de valor y de moral.

Luego la Guerra concluyo y el bando de Potter y su trìo dorado vencieron.

Lucius Malfoy fue condenado de por vida a una oscura Celda en Azkaban y Draco quedo solo con su madre en la solitaria mansión.

Poco a poco el mundo Magico volvió a su rutina y comenzó una nueva era lejos de la oscuridad, pero para èl no fue tan fácil.

No puedo dejar de pensar en Granger y su valor ese dia en Malfoy Manor mientras era torturada, incluso tenia pesadillas relacionadas a ese suceso, y cuando pensaba en ella se le hacia un nudo en el estomago que lo incomodaba, no era nada relacionado con la atracción que podría sentir por cualquier chica, era algo mas profundo, que nada tenia que ver con el amor( o al menos eso siempre se aclaraba mentalmente).

Tan absorto iba que no se dio cuenta que el objeto de sus pensamientos venia caminando rápidamente cargada de libros hasta casi la altura del mentón. De golpe sintió que tropezaba con algo pequeño y huesudo, ya iba a insultar a la criatura que se le había puesto en el camino cuando levanto la vista y la vio.

_ Mafloy, ¿ porque no te fijas por donde vas?

_ Vete al diablo sangresuc..

_ Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase- ese huron botador no aprendía ni con una maldita guerra a terminar con sus perjuicios.

-Lo siento Granger, tienes razón, fue solo costumbre-

Y en ese momento hizo algo que ella jamas hubiera imaginado, levanto la mano y la cerro a la altura de su codo, un simple apretón amistoso a modo de disculpa.

La sensacòn fue tan extraña e intensa que luego de muchos años Hermione no puede explicar que fue lo que sintió, pero mas que el apretón lo que le hizo temblar las rodillas fue lo que vio en ese momento en los ojos de Malfoy, intensidad, no sabe si la asusto o la cautivo, pero algo inexplicable le hizo sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar y reir al mismo tiempo.

Draco al darse cuenta del gesto involuntario que había tenido alejo la mano como si le quemara.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, estudiándose, y luego cada uno se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria.

Este es el primer fic que escribo, asi que por favor no sean crueles jaj.

Soy adicta a leerlos, solo leo dramione y decidi animarme a escribir uno.

Espero comentarios para saber si les gusta.

Saludos!


End file.
